Have A Little Faith
by cosmiclove
Summary: Jack/Allison. They are made for each other...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eureka. No money is made with this fic.

**Time:** **Spoiler **for post season three, episode three, but referring to first season, last episode.

**Genre:** General-Drama

**A/N: **Jack and Allison belong together, forever. Period.

* * *

**Have A Little Faith**

**By**

**Aylin**

Jack laid in his bed – again alone. Like the night before that and the nights before that, too.

He had this intense dream about him and _her_. About the woman he could see every day, the woman he could talk to every day. She appeared every night in his dreams, he held her tightly in his arms, her swollen belly pressed against him. His dreams seemed to be so real, as if they were memories from his past. He could hold her for ever and enjoy the moment, only that she disappeared at mornings.

The mornings were the hardest time, a time he had to face the hard truth…that he could not have her. She accepted Nathan's proposal and they were going to marry – again. He could not understand why she did the same mistake again.

_Listen to me, there is no time, no space, no way that we don't end up together, _

_you just have to have a little faith, _

this thought haunted him and tortured him, why could he not let her go, why did he keep saying that every time in his dream to her?!

He was not only making him sad and angry, he saw all the fear in her eyes too. He was so desperate to make her happy again, but all he could do was holding her…

_Actions speak louder than words_…no words could give her hope than holding her tightly.

On day time, he was busy with the countless weird cases he and Jo had to investigate and he was sure the last case could not be surpassed, but the next scientist seemed to be more creative than the others.

When it was night, he laid in his bed and he said a little prayer. He had a little faith in fate and he was hoping his wishful thinking would come true.

When he fell asleep the dream replayed itself, he was married to her and she was worried to loose him. He consoled her, held her, he said that there was no way that they would not end together.

What ever there was holding universes together, who ever was ruling the dimensions and creating the fate, knew they belong together.

He had faith and he could wait. Sooner or later, they would be together. If not in this life, maybe in the next life, or in the life after that one. It was worth to wait for her.

She was Nathan's fiancé, but he saw all the emotional glimpses to him, when they met, he wondered how she could live with this. To marry someone she could respect and maybe love, but if she could have someone, with whom she could experience real love, passion and to loose themselves in each other.

He could wait, though it hurt to see her with Nathan.

**&**

Allison was preparing her wedding celebration, but she doubted if she did the right thing. She wanted to give her first love in her life a new chance, but there was this dream she had, nearly every night, she dreamed to be pregnant – with Jack's child. Her dreams seemed to be so right, so true, she felt her child's kicks in her big belly, she could feel her baby, and she saw Jack, how worried he was. She was scared in her dream, she feared to loose her baby and Jack and their life which awaited them.

_Are you not afraid to loose me, to loose us? _

She said with a trembling voice, and he gave her always the same answer

_Listen to me, there is no time, no space, no way that we don't end up together, _

_you just have to have a little faith!_

She didn't want to think about that dream, but the more she wanted to ignore it, the more it came back. She hated to go to bed, she started to pray that these dreams would stop and that she could go on to plan her life with Nathan. At first she thought, that her dreams were a reaction to her choice to marry again, it was not seldom that people would step back if they felt too much pressure.

Allison laid in her bed and prayed, she prayed that he was right, she started to have faith in a possible relationship with Jack. When she saw him, she could not stop looking at him and be reminded of her dream. She caught herself many times while she imagined how a real relationship with him could be.

Could there be a relationship between them?

If fate had planned to do so, she just had to have a little faith, that things would go as designed for both of them.

* * *

**A/N:** _Author honks in a tissue_…if you find grammar and spelling mistakes, keep them, I just can't do proof reading now, and my mother tongue is not English…_sobs_…


End file.
